Celestia's Lover
by Herr Regis
Summary: King Sombra has found a way to rid himself of the evil he so selflessly took on to save the love of his life, Princess Celestia, from harm. Now, he travels to her universe so that they can be together.
1. Chapter 1 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 1 of 9

* * *

Canterlot Castle was quiet. Night was in its darkest state, and Princess Luna was off protecting Equestria's skies by light of the stars and moon. within the confines of the two sister's luxurious estate, Princess Celestia was nestled amongst soft, white, bedsheets, sleeping with idle thoughts. The light breeze of that night carried her curtains inward, the nearly transparent white fabric riding happily toward the center of her large bed chamber, lapping like waves.

Princess Luna floated elegantly not too far away, her broad wings suspending her in the air as she drifted around, bright blue eyes scanning the night sky for anything out of the ordinary. She was happy to be the princess of the night, no longer condemned to a life of separation from her home and from her sister.

Guards tracked silently on their hooves through the long and empty halls of the castle, insuring that there was nothing to disturb the sleeping princess, or anypony who may desire to cause her harm. In the recesses of the castle, there were no guards to patrol the dusty and unused attic spaces. In the eves of Canterlot Castle were the things that society no longer needed or wanted: out of style garments, blankets, and the occasional piece of furniture. Predominately, these attic spaces were empty and sealed. One space through, contained something of extreme importance.

Long ago it had been stored there by the two princesses, neither of them desiring to look at themselves in its reflection and recall the painful memories that went along with it. To cover it, a filthy bit of fabric was tossed over the mirror's top. It was large, extending from the floor to above most ponies heads. Suddenly- without provocation- the cover blew off of the mirror, revealing its dirty and timeworn surface. The corner's were chipped and filthy with corrosion, the surface of the mirror grainy and warped by the endless cycles of hot and cold. The wood was cracked and dry, greatly in need of care. The ornate features were loose and on the verge of breaking away, the frame splitting at the joints: this mirror, being over one thousand years old, would not last much longer.

The surface slowly turned black, the mirror itself jostling slightly. As if the castle itself was trembling, the mirror shook and bounced, the wooden legs clacking harshly against the floor. Then, a hoof reached out from the mirror, touching the floor and marring its dusty surface. After one hoof, came another, and then a head. A unicorn stallion tore himself from the mirror, landing roughly on the floor and panting. He stood up, looking back at the mirror and watching as the frame failed, the mirror housed within falling to the floor and shattering into a pile of scraps. The chattering of the dilapidated mirror breaking apart grew silent, the stallion standing and shaking the dust off of his coat, coughing slightly. He searched the floor as if blind, feeling for a hatch to the castle below.

The stallion found it, lifting the slate cover and pushing it aside. He smiled, his pine green eyes lit with success, his mind brimming with the hope he'd felt for a very long time. He rocketed down the spiraling stairs, nearly tripping as he reached the bottom. Before him: a large wooden door. He jiggled the handle, disappointed to discover that it was locked. He produced a key, resting its head in the chamber of the lock and twisting. He smiled, the door opening with a creak. He stepped out, moving from unfinished stone to the high polished marble of Canterlot Castle, his hooves resting on the red carpet that traveled down the hall's center. The unicorn stallion saw no guards, and chose to proceed. He trotted down the hall with purpose, as if he himself lived within the castle's walls and knew where he was going.

He continued, nearing his goal. He approached a guard, the armor clad stallion turning and stepping in front of him. "Halt! Who are you? This is a restricted area!" The stallion stepped back some, mentally cursing himself for not offering an introduction. "Pardon me, but my name is Sombra. I'm looking for..." The guard stepped back, immediately rushing in the other direction. He ran his hoof through his mane, adjusting his crown and carrying on. He didn't make it far. A squad of guards stood before him, separating the king from his goal. "Get back!" They shouted, pointing spears at him, knowing their mere weapons were nothing against his dark magic and diamonds. King Sombra shook his head. "Please, I must see Princess Celestia!" When they refused to step aside, the stallion transported himself so that he was around them, rushing down the hall toward the princess's bed chamber.

A pegasus guard pumped his wings as hard as he could, adrenaline shooting through his body. The guards were extraordinarily outmatched by the great and evil King Sombra. "Princess!" Shouted a deep voice, the alicorn mare turning to face her guard. "It's King Sombra! He's returned and has infiltrated the castle! We believe he is attempting to harm Princess Celestia!" Princess Luna gasped, placing her hoof over her mouth in fear. She narrowed her eyes and darted toward the castle, afraid of what might come to her sister.

The king pushed on, trying to open her door but discovering it to be locked. He searched for yet another key on his ring, the sight of fast approaching guards making his hooves tremble. The keys fell to the floor, the stallion standing back and blasting the door open with his magic. Princess Celestia stirred, her eyes wide at the sight of a stallion she thought she'd never see again.

Princess Celestia lifted up her body, turning to face him. "Is it really..." He nodded, stepping forward and closer to her bed. "I've come back for you, my love." Princess Celestia sighed, her hoof draped across her forehead as she fainted in her bed. "Celestia?" King Sombra pounced to her bedside, cupping her body against his chest, one hoof lightly touching her chin so that he might look upon her face.

The guards reached the door, seeing that the king was holding their princess. Just then, Princess Luna flew in through the open balcony doors, her imposing wings spread as she stared angrily at the stallion. "Luna! I'm so glad you are here, I've come back!" The princess softened her gaze, taking half a step forward as she analyzed his body. The stallion's grey coat, his blue-velvet cape with fluffy white trim, his green eyes, the purple cravat he wore between a tall white collar; it was him. She swallowed, standing completely still in complete amazement. "Sombra?" He nodded with a happy smile, revealing his sparkling white teeth.

The guards stood back as well, lost. Princess Luna smiled back at him, stepping forward and looking over her sister. "I think she fainted..." Princess Luna nodded, signaling for the guards to fetch a doctor. "It's good to have you here, King Sombra. Tomorrow, you'll have a lot of explaining to do. The ponies of this universe believe you are... dead." He smiled. "Ah, but I am not of this universe." Princess Luna nodded, watching as the stallion slid onto the corner of her sister's bed, lightly holding her body by his side comfortingly.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	2. Chapter 2 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 2 of 9

* * *

The next day, Princess Luna was growing anxious. Morning was upon them, but her sister had not yet woken. Her nervous demeanor was obvious to King Sombra, so for a moment he allowed his attention to veer from Princess Celestia. "I see that the sun must be risen." Princess Luna nodded. "Please, if I might." He signaled with his nose toward the balcony, Princess Luna walking with him outside. King Sombra rose the sun with Princess Luna by his side, the two of them working together to bring Equestria back into the daylight.

Princess Luna smiled, unsure how he arrived in their universe, but extremely glad that he was there. "King Sombra?" He chuckled, putting his hoof around Luna's shoulders. "Just Sombra my dear, and you may ask anything of me." Princess Luna smiled again, feeling so immediately comfortable in his presence. She had no doubt in her mind as to how her sister had fallen so easily in love with him. "I do not know how you've come here, but I have a question for you: will you stay?" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Please Sombra, you mustn't toy with my sister's soft heart. It's been so long, she truly never expected to see you again after hearing Twilight Sparkle's explanation, and now..." Princess Luna shrugged, giggling and embracing him tightly, unable to find the words to explain how incredible it was to see him once more.

King Sombra released Princess Luna, looking deep into her eyes. "I will stay forever if your sister will allow me." He looked over his shoulder, seeing the lonely sight of her bed, unattended. "Please, grant us privacy this morning. There is so much I have to tell her, so much I have to say." Princess Luna smiled understandingly. "I shall call upon Twilight Sparkle, she and her friends will want to see you and hear your stories just as my sister and I do." King Sombra said his farewell to the princess of the night, Luna departing from the balcony and flying down to her bed chamber to sleep the day away.

King Sombra slowly stepped back into Princess Celestia's chamber, sitting on the side of her bed and lightly holding her hoof as she slept. After a few moments, the stallion was overwhelmed by her presence. Sombra leant down and kissed her cheek, it being softer than he had remembered. "Oh my love, how I missed you." Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, the stallion hugging her petite body against his own as he wept tears of joy.

Not another hour passed before the princess began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, she rubbing them and rolling over in bed. Beside her, King Sombra's back was pressed against her headboard, the stallion slumped over; he had fallen victim to sleep as well. "It really is him..." She whispered, reached up to touch his mane, her hoof falling down his cheek and onto his chest, the stallion smiling as his eyes opened tiredly. "Sombra?" She asked again, moving closer to him. He stroked her mane, his eyes glowing. "Yes my dear, sweet, Celestia?" Her heart ached and fluttered for him, the princess sitting up and pressing her lips to his. The stallion wrapped his hooves around her back, holding the alicorn in place as their connection intensified. "I thought about you everyday." He whispered, kissing her neck. The princess tossed her head back, slowly rolling onto her back and allowing the stallion to half-straddle her dominantly. "You saved me, but... how did you escape? How did you shed the evil you so selflessly took on to protect me?" He smirked, looking deeply into her pink eyes with his green. "All in time my love, but now let us be together as we have never been before." The princess gasped, reacting to his touch by holding him closer to her.

Princess Celestia's hooves stroked his mane, which was black with occasional streaks of blue. She shuttered as he caressed her sides, she removing his flowing cape and tossing it to the side. She giggled, closing her eyes and smiling as he held her, the stallion growing closer and more brave with each moment. "I never lost hope that you'd come to sweep me away again." Whispered Celestia in one hot breath, their horns rubbing together as their love reached a long awaited moment. The curtains to the balcony continued to lap upon the breeze.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	3. Chapter 3 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 3 of 9

* * *

Princess Luna's letter arrived in Ponyville early that morning, Spike receiving it first. The tired dragon rubbed at his eyes, holding the paper tightly in his claws and lightly reading over what Princess Luna had to say. He gasped, quickly running through the Golden Oaks Library. "Twilight!" He screamed, jumping into her bed and shaking her violently. "Twilight wake up!" She rose from her bed, sending the young dragon flying through the air. He landed across the room, popping up from a pile of books. "What is it Spike?" Twilight Sparkle said with a yawn, stretching out her hooves. She got out of bed, beginning to brush her mane as Spike tried to capture her attention. "Princess Luna wrote us a letter!" He waved if in front of her face, the mare snatching it from him and reading it promptly.

Her lavender eyes scanned each line of the letter, she gasping as she finished it. "King Sombra is back! I need to go and get everypony!" The unicorn mare ran from her home, memories of the charming king gracing her mind. She first rushed to Fluttershy's home, knowing that her pegasus friend would most certainly be awake so early in the morning.

As Twilight Sparkle approached, she saw the creamy yellow mare feeding her chickens. "Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle stopped, catching her breath from the long run to the edge of Ponyville. "Hello Twilight, how are you this morning? You look a little stressed." The lavender mare nodded. "You won't believe this, but King Sombra is in Canterlot!" Fluttershy blushed heavily, her knees growing weak at the very mention of him. "R-Really? Wow that's... wow." Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Can you tell Rainbow Dash? I'll gather everypony else and we'll all meet at the library, okay?" Fluttershy nodded, Twilight Sparkle quickly darting away to alert her other friends.

She arrived next at the Carousel Boutique, finding Rarity sipping orange juice as she prepared to open her shop. "Hello Twilight, are you quite alright dear?" Rarity cocked her head to the side, stepping closer to her friend concernedly. Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Rarity, King Sombra is back! He's in Canterlot and we need to go there now!" Rarity clutched her chest, the mare's heart pounding. "Can it be true? He has come back for me!" Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, Rarity clearing her throat with embarrassment. "Sorry." Twilight Sparkle departed once more, going to retrieve her other friends.

Soon, six mares were all gathered at the Golden Oaks Library. Fluttershy and Rarity stood like giddy school-mares together, excited to see King Sombra once again. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were indifferent: they were glad to be going to Canterlot, but not particularly interested in seeing the stallion once more. "C'mon, Spike prepared my hot air balloon, we'll be in Canterlot before noon!" Rainbow Dash scoffed at the idea of riding when she could be flying. "Can't I just fly ahead?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "We all need to go together. Besides, I'm the only one with a pass to get into the city." Rainbow Dash sighed, boarding the basket and taking off with all of her friends.

They landed, Princess Luna stepping outside to greet them. "Hello friends, my sister and King Sombra are inside, awaiting your company. "No need to come to me, I will come to them. Hello friends." Announced King Sombra, stepping outside of the castle and down the stairs. Rarity darted forward, in a race with Fluttershy to say hello to him as well. Rarity out ran her pegasus friend, quickly hugging the unicorn king and nestling her cheek into the crook of his neck. "It's such an honor to see you again!" King Somba chuckled awkwardly, patting Rarity's back kindly and looking over her friends. "It's nice to see you as well." He stepped back, walking on and saying hello to the other five ponies.

Fluttershy stood back, too shy to greet him after her initial failure. King Sombra approached the shy and nervous pegasus, bowing to her. "Hello miss, I believe we've met." He kissed the top of her hoof, eliciting an excited squeak from the mare. Rarity rolled her eyes in the background.

Behind them, Princess Celestia came to the doors of her castle, standing in the entry way and smiling at the sight of her long lost love getting along so well with not only her sister, but with her student. "It's such an honor to see you again, King Sombra." He chuckled, nodding. "It is an honor to see you as well. Although, I am noponies king here. I am simply... Sombra." Princess Celestia stepped forward, approaching them all. "No." She said, drawing everyponies attention toward her. "You are still a king." He smiled, taking her to his side. Princess Celestia nestled her head beneath his, the two ponies tender nuzzling eliciting smiles from the witnessing mares.

The group went into the castle, all of them settling down into chairs. "K... Sombra, how did you become not-evil again?" He smiled, sitting down besides Celestia. "Well ponies, when you told me how you all utilized the Elements of Harmony to bring about the end of Nightmare Moon, I figured that those same elements in my universe could restore me to my previous state. Soon enough, the elements restored me as I once was." Everypony listened intently, amazed how despite the evil that plagued his body, the king was able to use it to his advantage in order to rectify the situation. "With the Celestia and Luna of my universe in power, and my rule no longer needed, I elected to employ the mirror- the bridge between our worlds- to come here. Just after my arrival, the mirror shattered, so I'll be staying here... forever." Princess Celestia nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes, yes you will." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against her once more, the grey stallion's crown bumping against Princess Celestia's slightly.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "Doesn't that mean that the King Sombra of our universe is now in your universe?" She asked. "Would he be good now?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "Nah, he's evil to the core." Added Rainbow Dash. Princess Luna shook her head, explaining to the ponies what Sombra already knew. "This is false my little ponies, the King Sombra of our universe perished, so that would be impossible." The three confused ponies nodded their heads, understanding what Princess Luna meant.

Princess Celestia agreed with her sister. "Luna is right, although there is more to the relationship I have with King Sombra." He smiled, winking at the princess. "There is indeed." He whispered, cuddling with her as she continued to speak. "Although the Sombra name is somewhat soiled in Equestria, I love him." Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled, Rainbow Dash sticking out her tongue and pretending to gag. "I love her as well, and we are to be married, soon." All of the ponies gasped in unison. "Oh what a wonderful occasion my sister! You will have the biggest wedding in the history of Equestria!" Cheered Luna, clapping her hooves together and sitting up straighter. Princess Celestia hugged her sister then, both of them celebrating in their own way.

"This is wonderful! I can't wait to tell Cadence and my brother! Gosh, they're going to be very surprised when they discover that Princess Celestia is marrying... King Sombra!" They all shared a laughed, the monarch of Equestria engaged to King Sombra.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	4. Chapter 4 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 4 of 9

* * *

The mane six became wildly engaged in the planning of Princess Celestia's wedding to King Sombra. Pinkie Pie was setting up decorations in the main hall of the castle, Rainbow Dash was hanging steamers and balloons, Fluttershy was collecting flowers from the royal green house for floral arrangements, Rarity was tasked with creating the most important dress of her career, Applejack was baking sweets and cakes for the wedding, and Twilight Sparkle was doing what she did best: organizing.

The lavender mare glided through Canterlot Castle, finally catching Princess Luna. "Princess!" Luna stopped, turning to face the unicorn before her. "Yes Twilight Sparkle?" The alicorn guided them to a seat, both ponies sitting down. "I was wondering if there was anypony Princess Celestia wanted to invite, I can't believe she wants to get married today... so is there anypony aside from Cadence and Shining Armor?" Princess Luna shook her head. "I think not, Twilight Sparkle. It would be best if this wedding remained... low key." Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Do you know where they are? Rarity wants to fit Princess Celestia in her dress... and Sombra in his outfit." Princess Luna smiled, standing. "They are... enjoying alone time." With that, the princess of the night departed.

Princess Celestia and King Sombra were laying down together in a grassy field, an area just off of the royal gardens behind Canterlot Castle. The two had gone for a walk to talk with one another, but their friendly walk had turned into romantic cuddling very quickly. "Every day of my life without you, I wondered what you were doing, who you were with... I feared that after all those years you had forgotten me." Princess Celestia frowned, kissing his nose. "I never forgot about you, you sacrificed yourself to save me... every day I get to live on, those are days given to me by you. I will be grateful forever, and I will love you forever." She kissed him again, the stallion rolling over so Princess Celestia was laying across his chest. "We were meant to be, I'm sure of it." She giggled, letting the stallion run his hooves through her mane. "By tonight, we'll be married." He nodded. "I am very happy about that." They kissed again, Princess Celestia's tongue wrestling with his.

They paused, the alicorn mare resting her cheek against him, feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. "'Tia, may I ask something of you?" She nodded saying nothing as she kept her eyes closed and her head against his soft, grey, coat. "Can we go for a walk through Canterlot? I want to... see your kingdom, tomorrow perhaps." Princess Celestia opened her eyes, looking up at his jaw and smiling widely. "I'd love to do that with you, something... fun and casual. It'll be a date." He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Exactly." She giggled, nestling against his chest once more.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	5. Chapter 5 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 5 of 9

* * *

Twilight Sparkle stood back, happy. "Pinkie Pie, these decorations look wonderful! Princess Celestia is going to be very pleased with what you've done." Pinkie Pie smiled. "Glad to do it!" Rainbow Dash flew in quickly, landing across from the unicorn. "Everything in here is all set, I just finished setting up the confetti cannons." Twilight Sparkle's eyes went wide in surprise, she shaking her head. "Just Pinkie being Pinkie." The pink mare nodded happily in response. Twilight Sparkle trotted away to the kitchen. "How are things coming along, Applejack?" The working pony smiled, resting her hooves on the counter. "Everythin' is ready, the princess is gonna love chowin' down on what I made fer 'er! I got all the sweets ready, just like y'all wanted! I even made some apple cake, Princess Luna said she liked it." Twilight Sparkle smiled, sighing with relief. "This is all so perfect Applejack, thank you." The blond mare tipped her hat, wiping her hooves. "Anythin' for you n' the princess." Applejack smiled happily, looking over the treats she'd created.

Twilight Sparkle trotted down the hall, approaching the room where Rarity was hard at work. "Must I go?" Asked King Sombra, pleading with Rarity. The smaller mare nodded, pressing her hooves against his chest and pushing him lightly toward the door. "The fiancée must not see his bride in her dress, it is simply bad luck." He chuckled. "Is there nothing I can do to sway you?" Sombra pouted, Rarity blushing fiercely, her eyes tracing up and down his body playfully. Princess Celestia stepped over, kissing the king softly. "Don't worry, you'll see me soon." He nodded, stealing another kiss from her lips. "For good luck." He whispered, turning to see Twilight Sparkle standing in the doorway behind him. "The learned student, I'm glad to see you. Would you please, stay here with our friend Rarity and insure that 'Tia's dress is as beautiful as she is?" Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Absolutely Sombra." He nodded with a wink to her. "I'll go now, the next time you see me, we'll be practically married." He closed the doors behind him, trotting away and humming to himself.

Twilight Sparkle approached the pedestal that the princess stood upon, sharing a look with her long time teacher. "King Sombra seems to be in a really, really, good mood..." Princess Celestia smiled, standing still for Rarity as she measured. "He is, isn't he?" Twilight Sparkle smirked, staring down Princess Celestia. "Are you as happy as he is?" The princess sighed. "I am very happy. I'm just... worried, worried that..." She paused, holding up her hoof to keep Rarity at bay. "Oh Twilight, I am so frightened of what might happen. I have never had a husband, I don't know what to do to... please him. Clearly Sombra is far more optimistic than I am." Twilight Sparkle nodded, understanding what the princess meant. "Well, over time you'll learn what it is that he wants and needs, I'm sure your love will keep you happy, regardless of anything else." Princess Celestia nodded, smiling widely as Rarity began to dress the princess. "You are right, Sombra and I will be happy together because we love one another." Princess Celestia let these words soak in and bring her comfort.

She looked at herself in the mirror, blushing. "I adore this dress, Rarity. I am glad to marry in it." Rarity blushed, taking off her red cat eyed glasses. "Thank you." She held up her chin proudly, stepping back. "Now to do something with your mane!" Princess Celestia sighed, Rarity going to work yet again. Twilight Sparkle giggled, watching as her friend went to work.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	6. Chapter 6 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 6 of 9

* * *

While Princess Celestia was having her mane beautified and late afternoon came about, King Sombra was trotting through the castle by himself, staying in the common areas and not wanting to search around too much. It was- after all- his castle, he had one just like it in a very different place.

Outside, a carriage was arriving from the Crystal Empire. Prince Shining Armor stepped out after a guard opened the door, the stallion reaching his hoof up and helping the beautiful Princess Cadence disembark as well. "Thank you." Shining Armor smiled in return. The two ponies started to walk toward the castle, both of them full of questions. "I wish in knew why we were here, this is all so... sudden." Her stallion husband nodded to agree. "Yes it is, but the letter was from Twily, so at least we'll get to see her." The princess nodded excitedly. "It's been weeks!" Said Princess Cadence, missing the mare a great deal.

Once they reached the doors of the castle, the small, lavender, mare rushed out, jumping toward her brother and hugging him. "Twily! How's my little sis?" She smiled, backing out of their hug just as he did. "Im great, actually." Princess Cadence took her turn then, also hugging Twilight Sparkle. "Its so good to see you! Although, I wish I knew why we're here." The unicorn mare blushed, looking down at her hooves as she fumbled at the ground, unsure how to tell her brother and his wife such sudden and important news.

Inside, Pinkie Pie ran past the open doors with a cupcake balanced on her nose. "This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" She screamed, never stopping. Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, looking over his sister worriedly. "Twilight, you're not..." Princess Cadence bumped him with her hoof, Twilight Sparkle merely laughing. "No silly, the pony getting married is Princess Celestia!" Both guests gasped. "What?!" "Really?!" Twilight Sparkle nodded. "I had no idea she was in love!" Added Princess Cadence. Twilight Sparkle nodded again. "C'mon, I'll introduce him to you." They followed after her, entering the castle. "Do we know him?" Asked Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle cringed at the connection. "You do... but... you don't... it's a little complicated." Shining Armor looked at his wife, who was equally confused by Twilight Sparkle's description.

They rounded the corner of one hall, King Sombra facing them as he looked at all the artwork. "Twilight Sparkle, these depictions are marvelous, especially the ones of... oh, hello. I don't believe we've met." The husband-to-be shook Shining Armor's hoof, then bowing and kissing the hoof of Princess Cadence. "Charmed, princess. I'm so glad you have come." Princess Cadence nodded with a smile, pressing against her husband's side. "We were glad to make the trip, my name is Princess Cadence and this is my husband, Shining Armor." He nodded. "I am King Sombra, from what kingdom do you hail?" Shining Armor gulped, putting himself between his wife and the stallion. "Twilight..." He mumbled, backing away slowly. "No! He's not the King Sombra you know, he's... well it's complicated." King Sombra nodded his head, stepping forward. "Twilight is right, I am... not... that pony." Shining Armor looked between his sister and his princess, trying to decipher what his eyes were seeing and what his sister was telling him. "You do look very different." King Sombra nodded. "I am different, I am from a different universe." Shining Armor rolled his eyes. "This IS complicated." King Sombra agreed with a chuckle and a nod.

After some explaining, the two unicorn stallions were on better terms, Shining Armor finally understanding that King Sombra was not of their universe, and was indeed an entirely different stallion with a rather evil doppelgänger. Princess Cadence understood this as well, she departing from the company of the two stallions in search of Princess Celestia.

A short trot away, the princess found Twilight Sparkle, as well as Princess Celestia, who was getting dressed for her wedding that was not an hour away. "You two look wonderful." Said Princess Cadence, entering the dressing room and closing the door behind her. "How excellent to see you, Princess Cadence." Princess Celestia welcomed her, Rarity rushing around to get the mare into her dress. "It is nice to see you as well, and it was very nice to meet King Sombra, he's very... charming." Princess Cadence smiled goofily, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson. Twilight Sparkle found this funny, although a light twinge of jealousy surged through Princess Celestia. "He is indeed." Princess Celestia turned to the mirror, admiring herself happily while Rarity put on her crown.

Across the castle, King Sombra was also dressing himself. Shining Armor sat back, waiting. "Will I need something to wear? I didn't bring anything..." King Sombra shook his head, adjusting his cape which Rarity had so kindly recreated in larger scale so it draped behind him in a long blue train. Aside from that, his attire was the same. "A cape?" Asked Shining Armor, drawing King Sombra's attention. "My normal one is not so... long." Shining Armor rolled his eyes playfully, nodding with clearly sarcastic undertones. "Just a tip, but in this universe, nopony really wears capes." King Sombra chuckled. "In my world, I was the only one!" Both stallions shared a laugh.

The two departed out to the room of Canterlot Castle that Pinkie Pie had set aside for the wedding, the ponies taking their seats while Princess Luna stood at the alter to preform the ceremony, King Sombra to her left, awaiting his bride.

Pinkie Pie was shifting excitedly in her seat. "This is amazing!" Rarity patted her on the leg, nodding. "Yes, another worthy suitor is being plucked from his life as a bachelor and shall henceforth be... taken..." She sighed, sitting back in her seat dramatically. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Wedding-schmedding, I don't want to stick around for all the mushy stuff!" She stuck out her tongue, rolling her eyes back in her head with annoyance. Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were excited for the wedding, as was Fluttershy who stood off to the side to conduct her chorus of birds to sing.

The doors opened, revealing Princess Celestia as she slowly trotted down the makeshift aisle, her eight guests watching her with happy smiles. Fluttershy's choir of birds chirped and sang away, the princess eventually reaching her stallion and her sister on the alter. Twilight Sparkle squeaked excitedly.

Princess Cadence could see by the way the two ponies were looking at each other, that they were deeply in love, and that her romantic magic was not needed for them to express themselves so freely with each other. With a few words spoken, the two royal ponies kissed, Princess Celestia completely at his control as she melted against him. The audience applauded their love. "And so begins the rest of forever." Whispered King Sombra to his then wife, eliciting a giggle from Princess Celestia. "I love you." She said, nibbling on his ear secretively. He blushed, hugging her to disguise their flirting.

After the ceremony, the ponies danced with one another, King Sombra proved to be an excellent dancer, a feature Celestia quite liked. "I suppose now, you are... Queen Celestia." She smiled, kissing him again. "I suppose I am." She replied playfully. Being that there were only two stallions at the wedding, King Sombra and Shining Armor took turns dancing with all of the mares, so that none were left out. "Rarity?" She looked up, seeing the king standing over her. "My 'Tia's dress is beautiful, as is this cape you've made for me, on such short notice as well. It would be my privilege to have this dance." Rarity swooned, taking to his side and dancing with him. Rarity could barely keep conscious as she was overwhelmed by his presence. "You're so... dashing, Sombra." He smiled, revealing his perfect teeth. "Thank you, you are... very beautiful, Miss Rarity." She quivered.

Across the room, Twilight Sparkle was trying to encourage Fluttershy to have more fun. "Why don't you dance with my brother, Fluttershy? He's nice..." The pegasus mare shook her head. "Um, no thank you, I'm fine sitting right here." Rainbow Dash flew in, picking her friend up. "C'mon Flutters, loosen up!" She tossed her friend across the dance floor, the shy mare colliding with Shining Armor's side. "Hello." He said with a half-smile. "H-H-Hi." Stuttered Fluttershy, the unicorn stallion looked to his wife, who stepped away willingly. "Would you like to dance?" Fluttershy looked over her shoulder, seeing Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash nodding with smiles across their faces. She looked back at his blue eyes, blushing. "I would love to." Fluttershy danced with him, finding it to be surprisingly relaxing.

The group enjoyed the sweets Applejack had made, the party coming to a close as the day itself ended. "You all can stay in Canterlot Castle for the night, rooms have been prepared for you." Said Princess Luna to the ponies, all of them thanking her. "Goodnight sis, Cadence is tired, so we're gonna hit the hay. We have to leave early tomorrow." Twilight Sparkle nodded, hugging her brother. "Bye you two! I hope we see each other soon!" With that, two ponies went to sleep. Slowly, Twilight Sparkle's friends also retired for the night, only leaving King Sombra and Queen Celestia awake.

They sat alone in the big empty room, staring out at the empty dance floor and the mess that their party had made. They snuggled together on a couch, the mare stripped of her dress and the stallion free from his massive cape. She lightly stroked his mane while he rested his eyes, the two ponies lying beneath a throw blanket. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek several times. "I love you more." He toyed, she still kissing his cheek. The stallion smiled, opening one eye to look at her as Celestia continued to kiss him. "We should get to bed, it is so, so, late." She nodded, pulling him after her. "Maybe you can sleep in my bed tonight." He smirked, kissing her cutie mark and making her jump. "Well I've already done that, and a few other things." Princess Celestia blushed, looking away from him, feeling embarrassed for no apparent reason. King Sombra lifted her chin with his hoof, sweeping her into a wet and passionate exchange. They trotted on, making their way to Celestia's bed chamber. He continued to nip at her ears and flank, kissing her on occasion when the moment was opportune. The alicorn laid down in her bed, striking and alluring pose as her husband stared wolfishly at her from across the room. "Come and reap what you have sowed, my king." He smiled deviously, licking his lips. "You will not sleep tonight!" He shouted playfully, running toward her and pouncing on the mare, rolling around with her in their bed. Below, the Canterlot Waterfall streamed from the base of the castle to far below, the sound of running water filling the two lover's ears that night.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	7. Chapter 7 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 7 of 9

* * *

The next morning, Queen Celestia awoke tightly wrapped in the arms of her husband. King Sombra was partially beneath her, his hooves encircling her shoulder blades. She nuzzled against his neck, sighing peacefully. She pushed her mane away from her pink eyes, kissing his cheek. "Sombra, wake up." He groaned, lifting his hooves and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." He stated with a yawn, placing his arms behind his head. "How do you feel?" Celestia smirked. "I feel married." Sombra chuckled, kissing her forehead and standing up. "If you don't mind my sweet I'd like to... freshen up, may I..." Celestia nodded. "You may." With that, the king departed to clean himself, Celestia doing the same.

Princess Luna stopped by her sister's bed chamber, knocking on the balcony door and peaking in briefly. "Is it safe to come in? I do not want to disturb... where is he?" The princess asked, seeing her sister alone in the large room. Celestia smiled. "He has gone to freshen up, and afterward we will go for a walk around Canterlot, Sombra asked me to show him our kingdom." Princess Luna nodded. "I see, you two will now court each other." Celestia nodded. "Unorthodox, I know, but our love is far from normal." Princess Luna agreed. "I will be going to sleep now, I was up all day yesterday, so I didn't get to sleep as long as I would have liked. Now that it is morning, I shall retire." Celestia hugged her sister, showing her the door. "Sleep well." Princess Luna smirked. "Good morning." She chided at her sister, laughing as she went down the hall to her own bed chamber.

Not much time passed, and the stallion returned. "How do I look?" Celestia frowned, looking him over. "Where is your crown, and your cape?" The stallion shrugged, enjoying the feeling of being bare without anything on. "I don't want to look like royalty when we go out today, I'm content going as I am now." Queen Celestia smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "As you wish. Come, breakfast must be prepared by now." They ate, then rendezvousing at the gate of the castle, just one door away from the wide public spaces of Canterlot beyond the royal compound.

King Sombra smiled at his queen, seeing that she too had opted not to wear her crown or necklace. "You look wonderful." He noted, kissing her cheek. The guards shifted awkwardly on their hooves, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sight of their princess fraternizing with a stallion that was unfamiliar to them. "Open the gates." Sombra called out, although none of the guards moved. Queen Celestia sighed. "I command you to do as he says!" She shouted up at them authoritatively, the guards scrambling to make up for lost time.

The two royal ponies trotted into Canterlot, many of the civilians stepping out of their way and bowing at the sight of the tall and imposing ponies, who were clearly royalty regardless of their crowns, capes, or necklaces. There was some whispering at the sight of their princess by the side of a stallion, one who she clearly was openly affectionate with. "Good morning my fair princess." Celestia smiled at the bowing unicorn, King Sombra stepping closer to see what the fuss was. "It is nice to see you as well, Prince Blueblood." The stallion stood, wiping himself off. "Who might this be? I don't think I've had the pleasure." Prince Blueblood turned to the stallion, shaking his hoof and introducing himself. "Who might you be good sir?" The grey stallion smiled gratefully. "My name is..." He paused, turning to Celestia for guidance. The mare gladly took charge. "His name is King Sombra, and he is my husband." Prince Blueblood stepped back, a look of fear and disgust on his face. "Sombra? O my..." The king instantly knew what was happening, it had happened before, and odds are it would continue to happen. Prince Blueblood fled away, taking his guards with him. "I take it that reaction will be... normal, for a good long while." Queen Celestia nodded, hugging him right there in the streets for all to see. "I'll be here for you, we will carry on and best this... foolish branding and disassociation of your good name." King Sombra smiled, kissing her in the streets of Canterlot. "Thank you my dear, sweet, Celestia." She blushed, melting into his touch as they kissed.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	8. Chapter 8 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 8 of 9

* * *

Several nights later in Ponyville, the entire town was stirring with drama. Ponies were running here and there in a frenzy, buying food and water as if a massive natural disaster was on the brink of occurring. Shelves were emptied in stores, and ponies were locking their doors and closing their windows at all times.

Twilight Sparkle stepped out of the Golden Oaks Library, seeing the surprising silence on the streets. "Where is everypony?" She asked, scanning up and down the street in search of any ponies. "Is there a party going on that I don't know about?" She whispered to herself, trotting slowly to the center of Ponyville and looking around carefully, still seeing nothing short of closed doors and shutters. "Pssssh, Twilight!" Whispered Pinkie Pie, sticking her head out of the door to Sugar Cube Corner. "Pinkie?" Twilight Sparkle implored, stepping closer only to be quickly pulled inside. "What's going on?" She asked, seeing all of her friends and some other familiar ponies in the sweet shop. "It's... King Sombra!" All of the ponies gasped. "He's... back!" Whispered Pinkie Pie dramatically. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Pinkie, you've met him! He's a nice stallion!" Pinkie Pie rubbed her forehead, nodding. "Oh, yeah." Berry Punch jumped up, her voice shaking with fear. "I heard he was seen lurking around Canterlot!" Mrs. Cakes stood up then, shaking her head at Berry Punch's comment. "Well I heard that King Sombra and Princess Celestia were seen hugging and kissing one another, and that they are in love!" The crowd gasped. "He's seduced our princess!" Shouted one. "All hope is lost!" Shouted another. "Please, everypony, calm down!" Screamed Twilight Sparkle, meaning to explain the situation as it is. "King Sombra and Queen Celestia married each other in secret a few days ago! He is very nice!" The group looked around with slight fear in their eyes, unsure if Twilight Sparkle- an otherwise trustworthy and educated mare- was truly right. Rarity stood next, adding to what her friend said. "Twilight is right everypony! I danced with him at his wedding and King Sombra is very charming!" The crowd seemed to calm, accepting the truth. "I planned the princess' wedding!" Added Pinkie Pie. All of the ponies settled down. "Isn't he... evil, though?" Asked Rumble, who was nestled under his older brother's wing. Rainbow Dash flew over, shaking her head. "This is a different King Sombra! He's... from... well, he's from a place far away from here. He looks different too!" Thunderlane loosened his grip on his brother, unsure if the pegasus mare before him was correct. "Really?" He asked, Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes. "Duh! I just told you so, didn't I?" Thunderlane and Rumble nodded their heads. With the passing of a few more days, Ponyville settled into the idea that King Sombra was actually not the King Sombra that they were familiar with, but a different one that their then-queen had fallen in love with and married.

As more time passed, this news spread on trains, boats, balloons and in the mouths of ponies all across Equestria: their princess had happily married a king without having told them. This in itself proved to be troublesome, as many ponies resented her secrecy and longed to know the truth.

In Canterlot, a similar situation was brewing. The high society ponies were nipping at their princess-turned-queen's hooves, wanting to know if she was married and when Equestria could expect an heir, or more so if that possibility was being considered.

Queen Celestia was pacing in her throne room, her king sprawled out in her throne, watching her walk. "Darling, come here." Celestia approached her stallion, he ushering her into the seat while he knelt before her. "I hope you're not fussing over what Equestria thinks of me." She sighed, holding his hoof and closing her eyes. "I worry." He nodded, kissing her cheek. "As do I, but in time, things will work themselves out as they should." King Sombra left her side, going to stand out on the balcony.

Knowing that he was alone, the stallion hung his head, pinching his eyes closed and trying to compose himself once more. Although he knew he was a benevolent and honest stallion, the ponies of Equestria held doubts. Princess Luna flew down from the sky, landing behind him silently. "I too was an outcast, all ponies feared me." He jumped with a start, turning to face the princess of the night. "Like you, I was shaken by this." She hung her head at the memories, their very presence in her mind making the princess sad. "What is needed- what I found to be a wise decision- was going out to see ponies. Twilight Sparkle and her friends reside in Ponyville, you should go there." King Sombra nodded, turning and hugging Princess Luna tightly. "Thank you Luna! You are wonderfully resourceful!" King Sombra kissed both of her cheeks, rushing back into the castle. Luna stood alone, a deep blush on her face as she lightly touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

King Sombra ran into the throne room, skipping over to his queen and kissing her hard on the mouth. "Sombra! What's gotten into you?" She asked playfully, rubbing his chest. "Your sister has given me a glorious idea as to how I will win the love of Equestria!" Queen Celestia giggled, kissing him once more as they affectionately nuzzled, their horns rubbing together. "What is this plan?" She asked, a smirk coming across his face. "We will go to Ponyville! I will show my face and prove to them that I am... good." The queen smiled. "I am so happy you want to do this... with me." They shared a laugh, the two ponies nuzzling for a long time after that.

That evening, King Sombra wrote a letter detailing his planned visit to Ponyville, whisking it away in a cloud of green flame to the Golden Oaks Library, where Twilight Sparkle and Spike would be there to read it.

Just as Spike went to curl up in his basket, the letter appeared before his eyes. He sighed, grabbing it and walking to Twilight Sparkle, who was still reading one of her textbooks on the lower level. "Hey Twilight, you got some mail." He tossed it down to her, the scrolled up paper landing at the hooves of the mare. "I'm goin' to bed." Spike yawned. "Tell me what it says in the morning." Twilight Sparkle nodded, unfurling the paper and reading what it said. When she finished, she gasped. "This is amazing! King Sombra wants to come to Ponyville!" Twilight Sparkle sighed dreamily at the thought. "I can't wait to tell my friends!" She stood, looking up at the clock and gasping. "Wow, time flies... I guess I'll tell them tomorrow morning, first thing! I should hit the hay." With that, Twilight Sparkle moved to go to sleep in her soft bed, an idealistic visit from Sombra and Celestia dancing in her thoughts as she drifted away.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!

* * *

Celestia's Lover


	9. Chapter 9 of 9

Celestia's Lover

* * *

Chapter 9 of 9

* * *

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle popped out of bed early, making her way happily over to the mayor's office. She entered, walking over and tapping on the glass of the door before going in. Behind the desk, the mayor sat straight-backed in her tall chair, her glasses low on her nose as she smiled widely at her visitor. "Good morning Twilight Sparkle, what can I do for you?" The lavender unicorn sat down, bobbing happily in the chair across from the mayor's desk. "Well Mayor Mare, I received a letter from King Sombra last night, stating that he wished to visit Ponyville... today. I was wondering if you would help me organize some decorations for his arrival." Mayor Mare nodded, smiling half-heartedly. "I suppose I can... everypony deserves a chance." She said, a little more cheery.

Not after long, many of the early rising ponies were hard at work: volunteers who had chosen to aid in the effort to set up decorations for the arrival of Equestria's most recent royal. As Twilight Sparkle was trotting around, she watched as two pegasus mares raised a banner that said 'welcome King Sombra' with streamers and paper lanterns hanging around it. In the sky, she saw Rainbow Dash and some of the other weather ponies busting clouds. The unicorn trot onward, finding Fluttershy watering flowers all around Ponyville. At Sugar Cube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes were baking sweets for the arrival of King Sombra. Twilight Sparkle stepped into their shop, sniffing the sweet smelling air. "How are things going Mr. Cakes?" She asked, looking over the array of treats he and his wife had already baked. Mrs. Cakes smiled, setting down a tray of cupcakes. "Things would be going better if Pinkie Pie wasn't sampling everything..." Twilight Sparkle huffed angrily, seeing her friend standing behind the heavily laden banquet table, a beard of frosting on her face. "Pinkie!" Groaned Twilight Sparkle, her friend licking the frosting off of her face with a smile. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm making sure that these sweets are fit for the royal tongue!" The energetic mare giggled. "They sure are!" Twilight Sparkle sighed, pulling her friend outside to talk. "Why don't you get to work on something else, like... I don't know, anything." Pinkie Pie smiled. "I'll think of something AWESOME!" She ran off, creativity practically streaming from her ears.

In the skies over Equestria, a royal chariot pulled by eight pegasus guards rocketed toward Ponyville, Queen Celestia and King Sombra riding in its bosom. She wore her crown and necklace, he his cape and collar, crown and cravat. He looked over at her, the mare looking forward. She peaked slightly to her side, and in the corner of her eyes caught his gaze. "Yes?" She teased, looking him over playfully. Sombra smiled at her, a joyous and charming smile that mare the mare squirm with lust, even after they had married. "You look very beautiful." His green eyes stared longingly into hers, the alicorn leaning over and pecking his cheek in a slobbery kiss. "I love you." He chuckled, wiping his cheek before pecking her neck in retaliation. "I know you do." He whispered, eliciting a happy giggle from Celestia.

She lifted her chin toward the horizon, signaling him. "Look, there is Ponyville." King Sombra turned his head, smiling at the sight of the community below. "Today should be a wonderful experience for us." The mare nodded. "I'm sure." The carriage landed just outside of the community, the two ponies stepping off of the chariot and down onto the grass. King Sombra looked up, seeing a welcome banner strung between two trees. "Lovely." He said, stepping closer. Suddenly, confetti cannons fired around him, loudly expelling the paper shreds, which fell from the sky and rained down like snow onto his shoulders and into his thick mane. "Welcome to Ponyville!" Cheered a crowd of ponies, revealing themselves and stepping forward, creating a half circle in front of the stallion. "It's a pleasure to be here." He stated, seeing some familiar faces and some new ones. "It's nice to see you here... Sombra." Said Twilight Sparkle, stepping forward from the group. "A pleasure as always, Twilight Sparkle." He bowed to her, rendering the crowd silent at the sight the king bowing to a regular mare. He, of such stature, bowing. Amazing. "I cannot wait to see your home, just as you do." She smiled, ushering him onward.

Queen Celestia followed her husband closely, the two royals making there way through the town, stopping at Sweet Apple Acres first, as it was the closest attraction. King Sombra walked the rows of apple trees, learning a thing or two about when and how to pick them from Applejack and her energetic sister. "See now, if ya cut one open, n' the seeds are brown, then the apple is ready for pickin'." The king nodding, taking the apple half into his hoof and looking in at the seeds. "Some a the more exotic types don't do that, but these sure do." Applejack added, tipping her hat. Apple Bloom rushed over, jumping up and down to make eye contact with the stallion. "N' Apples stop maturin' once they're picked, so we gotta wait until they're almost done 'fore we pick 'em!" Applejack nodded, rustling her sisters mane happily. "That sure is true!" The king nodded, sampling the apple half he had been given. "How sweet these apples are, I'm sure you're very proud." "We are!" Spoke both sisters simultaneously.

The king made his way to Fluttershy's cottage, playing with the small animals for a short while as well. To the by standing ponies surprise, the king fell to his knees in order to play with Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit. "O my, he doesn't usually like... anypony but me." The king chuckled, rubbing the rabbits chin. "I suppose I'm an exception." Fluttershy nodded, blushing. Celestia as well played with the animals, finding the experience not of her favor, but a good one nonetheless. Afterward, on his way to the center of Ponyville with his entourage of residents in tow, King Sombra felt obliged to stop in a herb shop. He entered, the mare behind the counter squirming awkwardly at the sight of him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, feeling the tension in the air. The mare behind the counter smiled, blushing heavily and adjusting her mane. "It's just that... you're a lot more handsome than Rarity described." King Sombra smiled with embarrassment, his wife not inches from his side. "Your name is?" The mare swallowed. "D-D-Daisy, my name is Daisy." The king introduced himself as well, shaking her hoof and kissing it.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was thrilled to see the stallion once more. She swooned over him, showing him everything she had and all of her designs. In fact, he enjoyed them, and made a purchase or two as gifts for his queen.

The two royals visited several other locations in Ponyville, including the Golden Oaks Library. As they made their way to Sugar Cube Corner for tea and sweets, Celestia found a moment to speak with her husband as they were walking. "Sombra, must you kiss the hoof of every mare we meet?" He looked over at her, seeing the shame and slight jealously in her eyes. The stallion nuzzled against her side, kissing her cheek. "My apologizes, I didn't realize you were uncomfortable with that." She nodded, nuzzling him back. "Thank you, I suppose I'm not prepared to... share... you." He chuckled, nuzzling her again. "I am yours, you need not share me. Some ponies may swoon for me, but I shall only ever swoon for you." She smiled brightly, blushing as they walked together.

The two royals entered, sitting down in a booth. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Cakes." "And I'm Mr. Cakes." The two ponies spoke, delivering the tea for the two royals as well as the cups. King Sombra poured the tea for his wife, Celestia pouring his tea as a sign of respect. They sipped and nibbled on treats that Pinkie Pie brought them, the stallion reaching across the table and holding her hoof. "Did you have a good day?" She nodded, setting her cup down on its saucer. "Did you?" He nodded as well. Celestia lifted a raspberry square to his lips, one she had already started. "Try this, I think it's delicious." He took a bite, the mare shoving it into his mouth and getting some on his lips. He chuckled, wiping his face and chewing slowly. He closed his eyes, smiling as he swallowed. "That is very, very, good. You have excellent taste." She blushed at him, waving his comment off. Pinkie Pie came back, this time her hooves empty. "What would you say Pinkie Pie, is Ponyville more comfortable with the idea of King Sombra being the husband of there beloved Celestia?" Pinkie Pie nodded. "I sure do think so! You said hello to like EVERYPONY! You two did all sorts of awesome things today!" He smiled, looking over at his wife who smiled back.

They made their way back to their chariot, many of the residents of Ponyville wanting the two royals to stay just a while longer, but they had to go. "This was such a treat Twilight Sparkle, thank you, thank you so much for your kindness, and for the kindness of the residents of Ponyville." They boarded their chariot, the eight pegasus guards pumping their wings and pulling the royals into the air. Ponyville's residents cheered their goodbyes as the chariot disappeared on the horizon, their king and queen waving goodbye until they could no longer see Ponyville below. King Sombra kissed Celestia, pressing her chest against his as they locked together. "I am very excited for our future together." He smiled, kissing her again. "I have the most beautiful mare in all of this and every universe as my queen and wife. I love you." She blushed, kissing his cheek and hugging her stallion tightly as they shot through the sky toward Cantelot.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, &amp; Review!y

* * *

Celestia's Lover


End file.
